1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to holders and more particularly to novel eyeglass holders which protect various types of eyeglasses.
2. Prior Art
Eyeglasses are frequently taken off and put back on by the user during reading, work on equipment, etc. In most cases, the eyeglasses are merely casually placed on a desk, work bench or table in or around the work, the T.V. set, magazines, dinner table, etc. When they are to be put on again, the user usually must look for them in order to find them. Frequently, eyeglasses thus so casually treated are dropped on the floor, and may be damaged, misplaced, etc. Although portable eyeglass cases are suitable for storing eyeglasses for periods of time when not in use and for transporting eyeglasses, they are generally totally unsuitable when it is desired to put down such eyeglasses frequently and only temporarily and then pick them up again.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive, attractive and durable eyeglass holder which can be conveniently placed on a desk, table, etc. and which will provide a safe accessible place into which eyeglasses can be easily placed and them removed as needed.